


Big Jurassic World 6: Lonely Blue

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: It has been a decade since the Lockwood Manor Incident, and Blue now roams the Californian Wilderness. But she is under threat when bio-tech company Sycorax, wants to capture her for unknown reasons, using their own raptors to get to her. All the while, she must conflict with her loneliness when she bonds with two prodigies. Will Big Hero 6 save her with help from her former alpha?





	Big Jurassic World 6: Lonely Blue

The forests of Muirahara Woods are teeming with life once more. Birds are chirping in the branches, and small mammals scurry along the forest floor, searching for more food to eat. Larger animals would either graze/browse on the plants, or devour corpses on other animals for their flesh.

_**Chreeee!** _

_**Reeeeee!** _

For one special animal…that would be the latter.

* * *

In a clearing of the forest, a large predator was feasting on the carcass of an Elk it has killed. But it is not like any other predator in the woods.

Instead of a Grizzly Bear, or a Gray Wolf…it is a bipedal, prehistoric reptile. It is six feet tall, sixteen feet long, and around three hundred and thirty pounds. It has as bluish-gray skin with a white stripe with metallic blue in the middle going horizontally from her eye orbit, with one side has blue around the eye, while the other side's stripe stop so at the head, down to the tip of her tail, which comes from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation.

This is a Velociraptor, created by a powerful genetics company, InGen. And this individual is named, Blue.

Born sometime prior to the Jurassic World incident in 2015, Blue, along with her other, now-deceased sisters, Charlie, Delta, and Echo was created for the company's IBRIS project, which was designed to study Velociraptor intelligence. Their master, Owen Grady was assigned as their alpha. Blue was the closest to Owen, and she views him as a paternal leader.

Her pack remained in his control for the most part, until Jurassic World's newest attraction, Indominus Rex, has escaped from its captivity and caused havoc. Blue and her sisters, once all options were exhausted, and resulted in the majority of the ACU's deaths, were sent to track down the Indominus.

However, once they encountered the I-Rex, the massive hybrid began to communicate with them. Blue and the others replied to this, and they turned to the humans, specifically their own alpha, Owen, with confusion. They wanted to know what they should do. Owen and friend, Barry, realized this, but the others didn't know, and they fired on the dinosaurs.

This made the raptors officially change their allegiance, and they began to slaughter the team, with the exception of Barry and Owen. Charlie dies during the assault via a rocket launcher.

The surviving raptors eventually found Owen, along with former Park Operations Manager Claire Dearing, and her nephews, Zach and Gray Dearing. Blue and Owen locked eyes onto one another, and after removing a recording device from her neck, Blue remembered how much Owen cared for her, and the bonds reformed.

The Indominus noticed that she lost control, and she swatted Blue away and killed Delta and Echo in the fight. Claire had to release the park's Tyrannosaurus Rex, named Roberta to help fight the Indominus Rex. With Blue's help, the two dinosaurs pushed it to the park's Mosasaurus lagoon, where the marine reptile drowns it.

After another moment between Owen and Blue, Blue was left in the ruins of the Main Street, to search for her siblings. However, once she finds the remains of Echo, who was dying from the bite force and the throw, Blue realized that she was the last one of her kind on the island.

For the next three years, Blue remains isolated in the jungles of Isla Nublar, roaming about and hunting various dinosaurs and native fauna on the island. The poor raptor would occasionally call out; having a fleeting hope that there would be other raptors on the island. Sadly, none of her calls have been answered.

Then the island's volcano, Mount Sibo, began to rumble and billowing smoke from its opening. This caused turmoil within the global population. Thanks to an ecological collapse on Isla Sorna (Site B), the dinosaurs on Nublar are the last ones of their kind, so if the volcano erupts, they will be brought back into extinction.

In secret, the Dinosaur Protection Group was given the assignment to rescue twelve species from the island. Among them, Blue. The founder of the group, Claire Dearing, was sent there, along with two of her assistants, paleo-vet Zia and computer geek Franklin. Owen was less reluctant to go and join them, for he just wants to move on from the incident. But he reminisced on the memories of him and Blue during her infant years, and he eventually changed his mind. Blue was all he had left of his old life, and if he loses her…

Eventually, the group arrived at Nublar, and thanks to implanted tracking devices on the dinosaurs on the island, Owen was able to find Blue.

But the reunion was short-lived, as Blue was hit with a tranquilizer dart, and attacks one of the guards, killing him. However, the guard shoots her in the hips before dying, leaving Blue mortally wounded. At this point, Owen and Zia were taken hostage by the mercs, led by Ken Wheatley, and Blue was taken back to the ship, leaving Owen to die on the island.

Thankfully, Owen, Claire, and Franklin survived, and had to now save Blue's life. They were able to do this in a process called Xenotransfusion, which is getting blood from another animal species. They used the T-Rex, Roberta's blood, and after removing the bullet and stitching the wound, were able to save Blue's life.

Blue was then taken to a secret laboratory below Benjamin Lockwood's mansion, where she was to be used to mother the future generations of a new hybrid; the Indoraptor!

Fortunately, Zia and Franklin were able to subdue some of the guards and free Blue. However, a stray bullet hits a canister behind her and forced them to run from the room as it blew up. Sadly, the explosion also released a deadly gas that would kill all the dinosaurs below the mansion that WEREN'T sold off during the auction.

Blue traveled in the mansion, searching for Owen. Then, she heard gunshots from the upper floor. Thinking her alpha is in danger, she ran towards the source of the noise, and that was when she ran into the Indoraptor. Blue could tell something was familiar about the creature. It didn't matter in the end, as Blue immediately attacked the hybrid, leading to a battle that was taken to the roof. Eventually, Blue pushing the Indoraptor down, and it landed on a pair of horn that belonged to a ceratopsian.

After Claire and Lockwood's cloned daughter, Maisie released all of the dinosaurs into the Californian wilderness, Blue and Owen reunited one last time. Owen wanted to take Blue someplace safe, where no one will ever find and hurt her.

But Blue didn't take the offer, and she instead ran off into the woods, ready to explore the new world. And that leads to where she is right now.

* * *

It has been nearly a decade since then, and Blue has now moved to the Muirahara Woods, claiming it as her own territory. She has mostly killed deer, goats, and elk that she could find since there are rarely any dinosaurs in these parts of the wilderness. She is about thirteen years old now, and for a raptor, that means she is almost past her prime.

Regardless, it didn't stop her from becoming the fierce killer she was known as in Nublar.

As Blue continues to feast on the carcass, she begins to hear the sounds of something…familiar. She lifted her head up and inspected the surrounding forest. She purred as the surrounding grass began to shake as if it were blown away by something strong. Then, the source reveals itself;

It was a helicopter, and it was carrying a large cargo.

Blue growled to herself as she abandoned her kill, and ran off into the brush. She knew what they are here for; during the decade of her roaming about, she had been the target of humans that either wanted to capture her or kill her. She had grown accustomed to this and was able to evade them for the last two years.

This time, though, it seems the humans have found her. She's not sure why, though, but whatever they have, it would be the same as always for her.

Blue ran through across the clearing, and ran through the forest, hoping that the cover would provide her some protection.

But this time, the humans have a…unique trick up their sleeve.

As Blue ran through the woods, she could footsteps running up behind her. She was at first confused, as she was sure humans could not run as fast as her. She then heard snarls coming from behind her, and this made her mind go haywire.

These snarls and pants…they were very familiar.

Something zoomed past her, and stopped right in front of her, hissing in intimidation. Blue paused and hissed back at her assailant. Then, all at once, she stopped and her eyes narrowed, getting a closer look.

This creature…it looks familiar to Blue. This one has a gray skin color, with similar green eyes. However, there is also something on top of its head, with a flashing red light on top.

It was…another Velociraptor!

Blue chirped to herself in hope; she is not the only raptor in the world anymore! There are others!

But the aggressive raptor hissed at her, claws baring outwards. Blue was taken aback at first, but then mimicked her opponent's posture. Even though Blue has been alone most of her life, and longs for another raptor companion, she is not stupid. If something is a threat, then it must be dealt with. Blue then pounced onto the raptor, and the two of them began to clash with one another.

As the two fought one another, four more Velociraptors, as well as many mercenaries began to surround the two. Blue wasn't paying too much attention for the moment as her jaws clamped onto her opponent's throat. Blue was then kicked off by the Velociraptor, and she landed on her side. The two raptors got up and growled at one another. Both of them have visible injuries; a bite mark on Blue's left arm, and several claw marks on Blue's sides. For the opposing raptor, there was a bite mark on the neck, and a claw marking on its left eye, which was bleeding heavily.

A branch snapping got Blue's attention. She turned around, and she sniffed the air, smelling more raptors, and mercs. She growled; it was a trap!

The scarred raptor screeched at her, and now Blue could hear the other raptors from behind the bushes rushing towards her. Blue growled to herself; she has dealt with something similar to this one; with hunters and their dogs. But raptors are a different matter entirely (obviously!) and are far more intelligent than dogs. Blue could only that this will work on them as well.

The humans and raptors began to draw in closer, and Blue tensed up her body, her fingers flexing. The scarred raptor approached her, its teeth baring outwards as it prepares to pounce on her again.

Then, the raptor's body jolted and stiffened as the strange contraception on its body lets out a small beeping noise, before the raptor stepped back, growling to itself. Blue narrowed her eyes; her eyesight detects a small opening between two humans. No other raptors are there, so it's now or never.

Blue then shot forward, running as fast as she could. The hunters aimed their rifles and fired tranquilizer darts at the raptor. But, Blue missed, and she pounced on the two guards. She bit into and ripped out one's throat while clawing the other one in the jaw.

The guards lied there in agony as Blue run ahead into the woods. The other guards approached the wounded, while the raptors were sent after Blue. One of the guards looked at the fleeting raptors and pressed a button on the left side of his helmet and spoke.

"Boss, the subject's escaping our grasp, and two of our own are down; one is injured, and the other is dead. The raptors are in pursuit." he explained. There a brief moment of silence, before another, more feminine voice replied with, "Bring the injured one back. As for your raptors, make sure they bring her back, alive or dead." she replied. The guard nodded as the rest took the bodies away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue was still running from the other raptors. She was panting vigorously, as she never had to run so fast before; not even when the humans brought in their dogs. One of the raptors snapped at her legs but missed by a few inches. Blue ended up knocking it aside, causing it to fall onto the ground. The devices on their heads continued beeping as the raptors continued chasing her.

Eventually, Blue's left foot stumbled onto a slippery slope. Blue screeched in shock as she found herself tumbling down a hill, leading towards a rapid river. The other raptors chased after her and tried to snap their jaws at her, catching her. But it failed as Blue fell into the water.

The raptors paused; they can swim, but not in a river with such high speeds. This is unfortunate for Blue, as she raised her head above the water, snarling in distress as she was pushed away from the raptors and towards a waterfall.

Helpless to do anything, the pack watched as Blue drifted to the waterfall. She tried to grab onto the rocks, but her injured arm prevented her from getting a good grip. Before long, Blue dropped from the waterfall, falling fifty feet down to the lake below. The raptors ran to the edge and looked down towards the other river below.

After a while, they eventually found Blue surfacing a few meters away from the waterfall, exhausted. The edge of the river where the waterfall was, is only ten feet deep. So, Blue survived the fall and the pounding from the water, although she was very exhausted.

The raptors could see Blue swimming towards shore, and collapsing on the rocky shore, too exhausted to move. They purred, wondering what to do.

Then, the devices on their heads beeped, and the raptors' bodies stiffened before they turned around and ran back the opposite direction.

Blue continued to pant, catching her breath from running so much. She lifted her head and looked around, wondering why the other raptors stopped following them. She then looked towards the cliff, where the other raptors once were and purred to herself sadly.

She had lived by herself for nearly seven years, longing for another raptor companion to be around. Now, she found several other raptors, and they attacked her. It wouldn't bother her so much if it weren't for the fact that they had human alphas as well. Blue did wonder what the devices on their heads are for, but she did recall hearing a beeping sound, and that made the raptors do certain things, such as chase after her, or backing down.

Blue whimpered to herself, as she lied back down to the ground. Seeing those raptors with their human alphas made her miss Owen. She closed her eyes, and tears slid down from her eyes. Unlike other dinosaurs, Blue can feel emotions, and therefore, she can cry.

Blue is lonely in this strange world; and will continue to remain so, until the day she dies.

* * *

Back with the guards, the injured guard was being tended to medically, while the guard with his throat ripped out was being placed in a body bag. Near the helicopter, a familiar woman was looking at the two injured guards, and she sighed to herself.

This is Sycorax CEO, Liv Amara.

Liv sighed to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh my god…that raptor got lucky," she said as she shook her head. Next to her, her assistant, Chris, was eating a cupcake. He looked at her and nodded.

"I know, right?" he asked. Liv narrowed her eyes and shot him a glance. "Don't even start, Chris." she said sternly. Chris flinched and nodded. "Sorry." he replied.

_**Chaw! Chaw!** _

Liv and Chris lifted their heads, and they could see the other raptors running back to them, with the scarred raptor approaching her. Liv sighed as she stroked the raptor's nose.

"Sorry to cut the chase short. There is a town not far from where you were, and I don't want this to be exposed to the public," she explained. Chris noticed another one of the raptors looking at his cupcake. Chris showed the cupcake to the raptor, and it sniffed the food for a moment, before shaking its head in disgust.

Liv then looked at her tablet, which was lying right next to her. She picked it up, and she pressed some buttons. In the screen, she sees a replay of the chase between Blue and the raptors.

"Hm; Blue may be a hard to catch dinosaur. But this time, she got lucky. With our own raptors in our firm control, thanks to this baby right here," she began, gently patting the device on the scarred raptor's head. "I have my own tracking dogs. Eventually, we will find you, Blue. If Mr. Grady is correct, your DNA will be something…extraordinary…" she finished as she continued petting the scarred raptor, before growing an evil smile…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Another story idea pumped out. This time, a Big Hero 6 and Jurassic Park/World fanfic.**

**Now, as many of you long-time followers know; I LOVE the Jurassic Park franchise. It, along with Big Hero 6 (and by extension, Disney as a whole) and Godzilla are my main three faves. Strangely, I haven't written much of JP/JW despite this. The reason for this was because…well, I'm not sure what you can do when you're inside of an island, aside from the same trope.**

**Thankfully (or not, depending on the individual), the latest entry (at the time of this writing, at least), Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, solves this problem by bringing the dinosaurs to the mainland. With the second season of Big Hero 6: The Series showing the main villainess and her field of expertise…I figured it would fit in as well! So, there!**

**Also, if you want to know of my brief thoughts on the films themselves, well, to put it shortly…**

**JP 1: GREAT! 10/10**

**JP 2: Like it! 7/10**

**JP 3: Weak and not really good, but a personal favorite of mine thanks to nostalgia bias. 6.5/10**

**JW: Second best movie in the franchise, and best sequel overall! 9/10**

**JWFK: Controversial opinion, but I love this movie a lot despite its (admittedly big) flaws! 7.5-8/10**

**JW 3: Pending…**

**So yeah! Those are my thoughts, as well as my reasonings!**

**That's it for now; I hope you enjoy it, please be civil to those who have different opinions, and stick around for more (whenever I can…)!**


End file.
